Avalanche Remains
by Princess Ele
Summary: Tenchi and Ayeka try to find Sasami, but Ayeka is in for a long weekend!
1. Default Chapter

The Storm that Brought Them Closer  
By: Ele  
  
Note: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I am just using the characters. The story is mine. Please  
review it when you are done reading it. Thank you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka shuttered. The cold was seeping into her bones. Then she remembered why she was so  
cold.  
  
~One week ago~  
  
"Come on, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka called excitedly.   
  
Ayeka was so happy to be spending a whole weekend with Tenchi. Ryoko was joining them, but she was going down to visit Sasami for a while. Ayeka couldn't wait for the weekend to officially start. Ayeka was already ahead, even though she was carrying a twenty pound backpack through two feet of snow.  
  
"Ayeka! Wait up!" Tenchi called.   
Ayeka turned around and smiled at her handsome Tenchi. She loved him more than anything. She was hoping he would enjoy their time together.   
  
Tenchi smiled back. Ayeka started to run up the mountain again as she saw Tenchi was within two feet of her. Ayeka ran up until she saw a beautiful log cabin appear from the mist.   
  
"We're here Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said as she turned around.  
  
Ayeka frowned when she saw Tenchi was at least ten feet away.   
  
"Hurry, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka urged. Tenchi quickened his pace. Soon he was there with her.  
  
They went inside and unpacked their bags. Soon they met in the den with a cup of hot chocolate and a warm fire. Ayeka smiled. She was happy to be here.  
  
A loud thunder shook the building. Aykea screamed. She was so scared of what was happening. "What's going on, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"I think it is an avalanche," Tenchi replied.  
  
"What's that?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Tenchi replied.  
  
~*Tenchi*~  
  
'Man! I wish there wasn't an avalanche! We could get stuck here for days or longer!' Tenchi thought as the roar of the avalanche drew closer. The house began to shake as if a strong being was trying to rattle them out.   
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed as the fireplace rumbled mercilessly.  
Tenchi scooted over to Ayeka and held her. He could hear her soft moans of terror. He unconsciously started to rock her back and forth. Her beautiful red eyes looked up into his with hope, and terror.  
  
"Are we going to make it?" Ayeka asked, her voice filled with trust.  
  
"We will, Princess," Tenchi said. It was the first time in a while he had said that. 


	2. Trapped!

He noticed her smile and relax. The rumbling stopped sometime later. "Washu?" Tenchi asked as he saw a blurb on the wall.  
  
"Yes. Hi. I have some bad news. Sasami got scared when she heard the rumbling and went to find you two. We don't have any idea where she is," Washu said.  
  
The picture had some static, before dying out. "Tenchi! We have to find Sasami!" Ayeka shouted with fear for her younger sister.  
  
Tenchi nodded and they piled on several layers of clothing. They went to the door. There was just enough space for them to squeeze out of the door and onto the thick layer of snow.  
  
"We should split up. There is a better chance of finding her," Tenchi said as he spotted several routes to take, "You take the left, I will take the right."  
  
*~Ayeka~*  
  
Ayeka took the trail Tenchi told her to take. She looked up and caught a few sparkly snowflakes on her eyelashes. She continued to trudge through the deep snow. "Sasami!" Ayeka called, hoping to hear Sasami.  
  
Ayeka feared that Sasami was buried beneath the snow, cold and alone. Ayeka quickened her pace. She hoped to find her sister soon. She tripped in the deep snow. She fought to save her leg from the cold grasp of the snow.  
  
"Sasami!" Ayeka called again.   
  
Ayeka took a quick step forward. She was up to her chest in think, heavy, white snow. Ayeka managed to push herself forward one step, but screamed out in intense pain as her foot got  
caught in something.   
  
It was biting her ankle mercilessly. Pain throbbed from her foot. Ayeka felt a cold, scared shiver run through her. She had to get out of the snow and save Sasami!  
  
~^~Sasami~^~  
Sasami was huddled in the cabin bedroom. She felt cold, scared and alone. She missed her sister and Tenchi. "I have Washu and Ryoko here though. Maybe they can give me some comfort," Sasami said quietly.   
  
Sasami emerged from the room into the den. "Ryoko, Washu, I'm scared," Sasami whined as a tear ran down her face. "Oh, no!" Washu gasped, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"What is it Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I just sent your sister and Tenchi too look for you. I'll try call them and tell them I found you," Washu said. She tried to communicate with them, but no luck.  
  
~*Tenchi*~  
Tenchi looked up to see the sun begin to set and head off to the cabin. He told Ayeka to go back when she saw the sun set.  
  
He hoped she had some luck, because he didn't find a thing. He headed back to the cabin. He entered the cold interior of the cabin. The lights had gone out, but the fire was just barely crackling in the fire place.   
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi called.  
  
No answer. He called again with the same fate. "I guess she is still out. She should be back soon," Tenchi said aloud.  
  
*~Ayeka~*  
  
Ayeka knew it was just a thorn bush by how the pricks felt. She struggled to free her pant leg from the entangeld mess of the weed. The cold was catching up with her. She shivered.  



	3. Warming up

~One week ahead~  
  
Ayeka stood in the cold snow bank. She was glad she had packed so much food. She hadn't been able to get out and needed it all. She felt the cold in her pants and skirt, she felt the cold begin to spread to her upper body. Now all she wanted was Tenchi's warm smile.  
  
She struggled with her last remaining strength. Nothing she didcould get her out of the freezing snow. "TENCHI!" Ayeka called.  
  
Ayeka felt faint after the struggle for freedom. She hadn't been getting much sleep either. She had to protect herself from the cold. She had to... Ayeka fell asleep.  
  
~*Tenchi*~  
  
Tenchi heard his name being shouted. He though maybe it was Ayeka. He hadn't left with the others. He had to wait for Ayeka to come back. He ran out of the door and waited for another call. All he heard was a faint rustling in the trees as a cold wind passed.  
  
Tenchi followed where he thought he had heard Ayeka's voice last. She had taken this trail. Tenchi was sure of it. He followed the path a little farther. That was where he saw her purple hair,blowing in the faint breeze.  
  
Ayeka was hunched over in the snow, the snow rising to her chest. Tenchi reached down and grabbed under her arms. He tugged lightly without prevail. He decided to dig down into the snow  
and get her out that way.  
  
It had been three hours before Tenchi had gotten down to Ayeka's feet. A twisted thorn bush  
had a grasp on her ankle. Tenchi got it off with his think gloves. He gently picked her up and craddled her.   
  
He trudged back to the house and managed to squeeze both of them into the doorway. He laid her down in front of the fireplace. He placed all the blankets he could find over her. He could a feel a slight shiver from under the blankets every now and then, but she slept fine for a while.  
  
*~Ayeka~*  
  
Aykea fluttered her eyes open. She saw, smelt, heard, and felt the crackling red orange fire in front of her. She felt warm, not cold like in the snow pile.  
'Who got me out?' Ayeka wondered to herself.  



End file.
